Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication systems, and, more particularly, to a coexistence interface between wireless local area network (WLAN) and Bluetooth® devices.
In wireless networks, WLAN and Bluetooth devices that are not located at close proximities from one another can avoid interference by various techniques. For example, a Bluetooth® device can implement Adaptive Frequency Hoping (AFH) to avoid frequencies within an operating frequency band associated with a WLAN device. In cases where the WLAN and Bluetooth® devices are located at close proximities from one another, or even co-located within the same wireless device or circuit board, alternative coexistence techniques are typically implemented to avoid interference between transmissions of the WLAN and Bluetooth® devices. For example, collaborative coexistence techniques may be implemented where the WLAN and Bluetooth® devices exchange information to avoid transmitting data at the same time.